Wizard's Kiss
by Pecore-Nere
Summary: When a wizard kisses someone, both the wizard and the person they kisses will be bound together. Forever. The unbreakable contract always scares Arthur, an under-aged wizard, like hell. That is, until a certain honey blond singer comes into his life. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Heta. Or its characters. End of story.

* * *

****Prologue**

Okay, to begin with, my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland to be precise. I was sixteen when the biggest change in my life happened. Oh, and not to mention, I'm a wizard too.

I had never intended to end my single life so fast. As a wizard, I'm practically forbidden to do that. At least, there was an unspoken norm that wizards should throw away their single status with extreme caution. Therefore, nobody ever wanted to do it anyway. Well, maybe my mother did, but me? No way, thank you very much!

I swear, when I first heard from my brother about the whole 'Eternal Binding' thing, I nearly threw up. And I swore to myself that instant that I would never... Oh, I guess I'd better explain it first.

When a wizard kisses somebody, whether that someone's a human or a wizard, the two shall be bound together. Forever. And ever. The thought of having someone attached to you with such a bond made me shudder ever since the first time I heard about it.

I mean, why should we ever sacrifice our freedom just for the one we love? It's just plain stupid, I think. I would never do something like that. At least, I would never do it on purpose. This entire 'lovey-dovey' thing is just too much for me to comprehend; it makes me sick. This entire sentimental bond just doesn't fit my taste at all.

Of course, it's not like I'm disgusted with the whole idea though. I'm still grateful that this thing existed in the first place; because if it's not, I wouldn't even exist in this world. It's just that I think that this thing fits more for humans. Not wizards. Wizards are not supposed to be sentimental. Our dark history over hundreds of years forged us into a strong creature mentally and physically. We live our life for ourselves, and not for others. We do not love, until the situation lets us to. We've gained full control of our emotions, our behaviour, and our way of life.

Well, although sometimes I scorned those petty humans with their easily changeable mind, sometimes I can't help not to envy them a bit. They're free to love; free to do practically anything. Although they're practically weaker than us wizards, they actually have the ability to tamper with our temperaments. They can change us from the icy, heartless creature into a warmer, nicer person.

Actually, that's what happened to my birthmother. She got herself tangled with some human and she got pregnant with me. Then, she left me with her brother to take care of, and she went off with her goddamn boyfriend.

Well, enough of my introduction. Let's just get into the story.

* * *

Raindrops poured endlessly from the gray sky. Heavy clouds hung over the sky like death looming over the whole town. Although it was still summer, these days the rain just wouldn't stop pouring. The endless stream of rain cooled down the temperature; it actually made the air felt like autumn instead of summer. I didn't complain though; it felt kind of nice. I liked the chilly breeze when it was raining, and I loved the smell of the rain water.

But today, it felt too cold. Way too cold. I took it as a sign. As a wizard, I have what humans called 'The Sixth Sense'; I can sense when bad things are about to strike. So, after a period of sulking, I prepared myself for whatever that might be coming today. I just hoped that whatever it was, it won't hurt too bad.

As I walked in the sidewalk that led to my school, I contemplated with various possibilities of what might be coming. Maybe there will be a surprise test today; or perhaps the rain will got worse that I won't be able to get home without soaking myself like hell.

After ten minutes or so, I finally arrived at my school; its white painted walls completely washed over by rain water. A few of fellow students walk huddled together toward the school entrance; each of them using an umbrella. The rain only got worse as every minute passed, so I hurried along and ran to the entrance at once.

What had completely crushed my mood was the fact that when I entered the school through the doors, the cold actually got worse. So, it must mean that whatever bad luck waiting for me today, it had settled itself nice and comfortable in my school, ready to jump at me when it feels like it. Oh, this day just keeps on getting better and better.

Trying to ignore my bad feelings, I walked briskly toward my shoes locker near the entrance. I opened the lock and pulled out a fresh pair of indoor shoes, and then I jammed my own shoes inside the locker. That's when suddenly an unfamiliar voice greeted me.

"Hey, are you a freshman too?"

I turned my head to see who it was; only to meet an unfamiliar blond boy about the same age as I was. His hair was a deep shade of honey blond; with a tuft of hair that stuck up awkwardly from his bangs. His eyes were a startling shade of blue, gazing in a friendly manner at me.

The first thought that strike into my head, however, was, "_I don't like him._" Not a very encouraging thought for me to get all warm and friendly with him, of course. Oh, and what was worse? When I saw him, a sudden stroke of cold wave hit me.

So, instead of answering the boy's question, I turned away from him and walked briskly toward the hallway that led to the classrooms.

"Hey!" he actually had the guts to call after me. I ignored him pointedly and instead sped up to get into my class.

After walking for five minutes or so, I finally sighed with relief. Bad lucks must be avoided; I'd rather got into an early state of antagonism with the kid than having to face my own destruction by mingling with him. When I finally arrived in my classroom, class X-D, I dropped my bag onto my seat by the windows. The class was still empty; the windows opened to let soft breeze blew into the room.

After I swept my gaze over the entire classroom, I stormed off to the library, as I always did.

* * *

"Arthur-kun? Arthur-kun, don't sleep in the library!"

My eyelids fluttered reluctantly as I opened my eyes. Oops. It looks like I had accidentally fallen asleep while I was reading in the library. The soft sofa I sat on combined with the cool breeze that blew into the library had successfully lulled me to sleep. In front of my sofa, stood my classmate and my best friend, Kiku Honda. His jet black hair fell smoothly like dark silk, and his dark brown eyes were staring with concern at me.

"Are you alright, Arthur-kun?" he asked, gazing intently at me.

"Yeah. Just fallen asleep accidentally, that's all," I grinned weakly.

Although he still seemed to be worried, Kiku said to me, "Arthur-kun, I just heard a startling news from Heracles-sensei."

"Oh, really? What is it?" I glanced curiously at Kiku.

"It seems we're gonna have a new transfer student," Kiku replied absentmindedly as he gazed outside through the opened windows. "And they said that he's someone famous."

I yawned disinterestedly and said, "What is it this time? A singer?"

"I have no idea. The teacher wouldn't tell me," Kiku frowned with slight irritation. "But apparently, it must be a boy, because the girls in our class had practically gone wild over it."

I groaned and closed my eyes. I could just imagine those girls, screaming and sighing over the new student. Just the perfect recipe for a morning headache.

* * *

Oh my dear God in Heaven. It was that boy I met near the lockers. The one with honey blond hair and blue eyes. The teacher said that he was a singer or something like that. All the female students had gone all '_aww_' when he introduced himself. His name was Alfred F. Jones. Hah! As if a _singer _would ever wear a name as plain as _Alfred_.

Well, I was too busy holding the content of my stomach to actually pay any attention to the introduction. The girls in my class had successfully made me gag like hell! They all wore the same puppy-dog expression as they stared at the blond that was introducing himself; the fool was completely oblivious to the ruckus he had created. I guess all the girls hoped that there'll be a big bada-bing, bada-boom, and the boy would fall in love with them. Yeah, right.

Anyway, when I got back into class with Kiku, the girls were chatting loudly about useless stuff such as lip gloss and make-up. I thought they were all planning to look like a hooker to welcome the new kid. Ignoring the loud chats that floated around us, me and Kiku walked briskly to our chair. Kiku's seat was actually located right behind mine. While I was frowning with distaste, Kiku's expression was actually quite amused. How he could feel amused by this whole mess, I absolutely had no idea.

Oh, anyway, after the whole introduction mess was done, Heracles-sensei woke up and said, "Okay then, Alfred. You can sit right there in that empty seat beside Arthur."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Sitting right next to that national molester? No way in hell I would just accept that! Immediately, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Arthur?" Heracles nodded to me.

"Must he sit next to me? I refuse to sit beside a fag like that, thank you!" I said sharply to him; earning dozens of deadly glares from the girls in the class. I bet they would kill to be able to sit next to the faggy pop star. Well, I'm not a fag, so I will _not _sit next to one.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but there are no other seat left. I'm afraid that he has to sit there," Heracles replied sleepily, scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't you just swap his seat with other guy's seat? Besides, I'm sure there are a dozen of other girls who'd love to sit next to him," I continued.

"Sorry, but no, Arthur, and that's the end of it. We should continue our lesson now," said Heracles-sensei. Great, now, I gotta sit next to that blonde playboy until god knows when.

While Heracles-sensei fumbled with his books, Alfred walked straight toward his new seat. He dropped his bag and stared at me with a weird gaze. It seemed like an interested gaze, but there was something else in it, and whatever it is, it made me feel uncomfortable. He continued to scrutiny me with his gaze before he finally said cheerfully, "So, we meet again, huh?" It seemed that he was completely ignoring the fact that I had just called him a fag minutes ago.

I chose not to say anything to him. Besides, I could feel that there was a lot pair of eyes gazing at us. I just sat calmly, and ignore him. However, he continued to babble, completely ignoring the fact that I was ignoring him. God, I didn't know that boys are _this_ tough. At least I'm way tougher than he is. I can endure it until… Well, until I graduated from high school, at least.

Time passed by pretty fast, and suddenly, it was twelve already. The bell rang loud and clear, and I grabbed my lunch to eat with Kiku. Beside me, Alfred stood up and grabbed his wallet from his bag. "Hey, Artie, would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked cheerfully.

_Artie? What the heck..._

Okay, I know I can endure it, but I just couldn't stand having him bugging me again and again and again! I wished I could just use magic to kick this brat's arse, but I knew full well that I could not do that. So I merely snorted in distaste and followed Kiku to the door. That Jones kid was still gazing at me with a weird interest as me and Kiku left the class to have some lunch together.

I didn't notice that the boy saw something on the floor behind me as I left. A necklace with an emerald pendant hanging from its delicate chain.

* * *

The bell rang again; signaling that lunch time was over. I had just finished my lunch when Kiku noticed something.

"Arthur-kun? Where is your necklace?" he asked curiously.

"My necklace?" I replied, still munching on bits of scone as we walked to our classroom.

"Yeah, the one you're always wearing, with that emerald stone?" she asked again. I rubbed my neck cautiously, searching for the necklace. I totally panicked when I realized that the necklace wasn't there.

That necklace wasn't just any necklace. It was a kekkai necklace, and it was used to control an under-aged wizard's power. Without that thing, an under-aged wizards' unstable power could blow up anytime like a time bomb. This is definitely a bad situation. I ran to class, totally panicked. I searched at my desk, my bag, my chair, everywhere, but I just couldn't find it.

"Have you found it yet?" asked Kiku worriedly.

"No! I just can't find it _anywhere_!" I hissed frantically. This is so bad. With my current emotional condition, I could blow up at any moment! Well, I still wanted to search for that damn necklace, when Ludwig-sensei entered the class. I groaned and forced myself to sit down.

I was preparing my books when that blonde playboy sitting in his chair beside me whispered something mockingly. "Lost something, huh?" he whispered. I turned my head slowly, and my eyes narrowed slowly. What did he just say to me? Lost something?

"What did you just say?" I hissed.

"Nothing, really. It's just that, if you still want that thing of yours, please meet me after school," he said mockingly. I froze mid-air as I realized what he had just said. Oh no. That necklace. That damn boy got it. Obviously, he won't just _give it_ to me. What will he ask for it? Money? That was the only thing that I could think of. Obviously, he was aiming for money! All those singer brats are always aiming for money! Well, it was not like I didn't have any money, though. I had plenty of them, in fact. I just won't give them away so easily.

For the rest of the lesson, I just gazed outside the window, thinking about every possible way to shut that damn boy's mouth before he can blabber anymore shit from his mouth. Obviously, Ludwig-sensei became angry, and he told me to do some math questions at the blackboard. But for us wizards, science and other human's stuff are a cinch. Our brain capacity is about five times human's.

So, in the end of school, Ludwig-sensei already looked so irritated, but he couldn't be angry to me, since I had done all the questions all right. I grabbed my bag, and stuffed all my books into it. "Arthur-kun, wanna go to that ice cream store after this?" asked Kiku cheerfully from her chair.

"Err, no, thanks. Maybe tomorrow. I'm still looking for that necklace," I refused.

"Oh, okay then. Tomorrow, okay?" she replied. Then, he grabbed his bag and left the class. Now, it was just me and that Blondie inside.

"Okay, mongrel," I barked. "Give me my necklace if you don't want me to kick your butt."

He grinned slightly after seeing my reaction. "Whoa, slow down a little bit. Let's just go to the rooftop. It's more… comfortable there," he said, still cheerfully.

So, we went to the rooftop. Actually, the view there was quite nice, since my school was located near the beach. The sunset view there is pretty amazing. But with my condition right now, I just couldn't recognize them at all. After we arrived there, I put my bag down and stood stiffly. That blond playboy also put his bag down, and he grabbed something from his bag. My necklace, that is. My eyes narrowed at him immediately.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked me mockingly. "I found it at lunch time a few hours ago." I stiffened even more.

"Okay, you shit. Now you got it, and what do you want for it?" I hissed. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked me confusedly.

"Well, obviously you won't just give it back to me, won't you?" I replied rhetorically.

"Well, I had meant to just give it back, but if you thought I'd do such a thing, okay then!" he frowned as he replied. Oh, for god's effing sake, now I had provoked him! That's it; I'm so tired of this darn game. I want that necklace RIGHT HERE and RIGHT NOW! I dashed immediately, forgetting everything around me. Forgetting that this boy in front of me is a human, whom I could crush in just one punch. I had only one thing in my eyes. My necklace, sparkling in the sunlight.

Suddenly, without any caution, he grabbed my right hand. It was not strong enough to stop me, but it _was_ enough to make me lost control of my balance. I crashed immediately to his body, nearly making him fell down. "Damn it, you…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because suddenly he leaned his body forward to me, and kissed me.

The effect totally hypnotized me. Even though I wanted to struggle off, it felt like I have no power to resist at all. His lips were so soft against mine, but at the same time it was also so forceful. And my head was really… empty. I couldn't think of anything at all. Well, at least until a second ago. Now, I regained my own consciousness, and immediately I pushed him away using all my power. I pushed him away so strong that he fell backwards immediately.

Then, it happened. As I panted for breath after the whole kiss, suddenly a magical circle appeared beneath us; glowing in a wicked blue glow. I recognized the patterns in the circle immediately. I've read it so many times in so many books; so many times that I could actually draw it without any difficulty.

It was the magical circle that only appeared when a wizard committed the highest taboo. It was the life binding circle.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually an original fiction idea I made in 2008, but I decided to just kill it. Now, I tried to make it into a fanfiction, and you can see how awful it came out. Curse my damn writing skill! ; A ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Doesn't own anything.

* * *

**

"Where are we going, Artie?"

"None of your fucking business. And don't call me Artie, you arse," I growled out of sheer hatred and irritation at the blond tailing behind me. I could feel his hand tugging on my bruising hold as I dragged him down the empty stairways.

"It's no use, you moron… Having dung as a petty substitute of brain gets you nowhere," I thought harshly as I continued dragging him down. After the disastrous kis- Stop. I didn't even want to remember that disgusting thing I did back at the roof. Within seconds after the glowing circle had disappeared, I've had a plan boiling down inside my brain already.

I will take this stupid son of a bitch to my brother. Then he'll figure what to do with this mess. Not the most mature thing to do, I know. But my mind was already so Goddamn distraught that I didn't even care what my brother would say if he knew about this whole mess.

And so, I dragged the playboy blond down the school building, keeping a firm grip on his wrist. A grip that would probably cause a bruise by the time I let him go. Not that I cared, of course. Why should I, when _he _didn't even care? The whole time we descended the three stories, he just kept on wearing that mildly amused look on his stupid face. Not another question, not even any complain about my bruising grip… just that smug look perched high and mighty. That smug look bothered me a lot, because it merely reminded me of how I had enjoyed the damn K-thing I did. I didn't resist at all – well, at least I didn't resist until like, one second after he forcefully pushed his fucking lips all over mine.

"Imbecile… That's what you get when you're a goddamn human…" I continued to brood until we finally reached the main hall, where all the shoes locker stood lined up.

"Go get your shoes. You're coming with me. You will not run away, lest you want me to kill you," I commanded in a robotic tone, trying to sound as though I had no emotions whatsoever. Even to my own ears, I sounded pathetic. Yet, if the stupid blond actually took any notice, he didn't say a thing. He merely smirked and left me alone to my own mind to get his shoes.

While he opened and went through his locker, several meters away from where I was standing, I tried to sort things out of my befuddled mind. Again and again, the stupid scene just kept on replaying itself, each felt like a fresh slap on the face to remind me of my own extreme stupidity. Again and again, I question myself, what would become of me if my brother didn't find any possible way to sort this mess? Again and again, I had to pummel the extremely daunting desire to kill the boy several meters away from me; the epitome of human stupidity that had thrown me into this catastrophe.

"Hey, you ready yet?"

Speak of the devil.

Sighing painfully, I turned to face the irritating blond. He was still wearing that same irritating smirk. Oh God, how I wished to wipe that thing from his face, even if I have to remove his head by force…

Without letting any single syllable out from my mouth, I snatched his wrist and began dragging him out of the school building and out into the warm end-of-summer weather outside. The sun was still shining obnoxiously, setting low on the horizon above the calm ocean. Normally, I'd stop for a few seconds to admire the view of the beach, but this time I didn't waste a single moment. The moment I stepped outside, I began dragging the blond along across the empty schoolyard as if he was nothing but a ragdoll.

Minutes passed in complete and utterly uncomfortable silence. Then, after we got halfway to my home, just several blocks away from my school, the blond spoke up,

"Hey, where are we going?"

I gritted my teeth, but answered him anyway, "We're going to my home. We need to sort something out."

"Does it have something to do with what happened between us back at that rooftop?" I could hear smugness dripping from each syllable.

"No. It's about something that happened exactly after that thing," I said, keeping a steady pace as we walked through the empty street.

"Oh, you mean the-"

"We'll talk about it later. Now shut up."

He silenced himself somehow, and shortly after we arrived in front of my house – a small two-story cottage located by the sea, painted off white like the colour of seashells. I could see the lights inside were turned on – which means my brother were home already. I dragged the boy toward the front door, avoiding a lush car parked on the carport to prevent the blond from making any damage to it. My brother would kill me if anyone I bring home causes a scratch on the damn thing.

I kicked the front door open and yelled, "FRANCIS! COME HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

It turned out I didn't need to yell that loud, for my brother were sitting right in the living room, just a few mere steps away from the wooden front door. He peeked at me from the couch and said, "My, do you need to yell that loud, mon cher Arthur?"

Speaking loudly to overcome the loud sound bursting out of the television he was watching, I said, "I need you to sort things out with this boy, you old toad." I pulled the boy and shoved him forward so my brother could see him.

Francis quirked one delicate eyebrow as he gazed at Alfred, standing haphazardly in his messed up school uniform and his dirty rucksack. "Who is this, mon cher? Don't tell me he is your new boy-"

I cut through, shooting daggers at Francis to silence him away, "No. This is just a mere human who happened to be a new transfer student in my school."

"And what exactly he did that made you bring him here?" Francis looked a little bit confused. "I thought you're still with that Kiku boy?"

I could practically feel Alfred's eyes widened at the statement, yet I ignored his inquiring looks and snapped, "I am _not _with Kiku. And I bring this boy here because he did you-know-what."

Francis sobered up immediately and gazed down at Alfred with a quizzical look. "Why, I never ever thought that this kind of guy is your type, nor that you're actually ever gonna let somebody kiss you willingly, Arthur. But if this is your decision, then you've got my bles-"

"No, you stupid moron! This stupid boy were the one who forced to slobber his disgusting mouth all over mine, and now I'm stuck with that cursed contract!" I roared indignantly, startling both Francis and Alfred. Francis's expression hardened immediately and he narrowed his eyes at Alfred, who was standing nervously in front of him.

"Now, now, before you two continue your pleasant chat, would you be so kind to explain what the hell is goin' on here?" Alfred muttered nervously, trying to avoid Francis' burning gaze.

"You've gotten yourself into a mess, that's what's going on," I snapped at him. "And not to mention you've dragged me into the mess as well, you arsehole!"

"Oh, come on, seriously!" Alfred snapped back at me, his expression turned indignant. "I merely kissed you, I was just playing around! It was just a kiss, nothing worth yelling all over about!"

"It is for us wizards," Francis murmured calmly, keeping his gaze steadily at the fidgeting boy. His humorous demeanour had disappeared completely, and he looked more serious than ever.

"I'm sorry – _what?_" Alfred turned to Francis, eye widening and mouth hanging open.

"Wizards," Francis answered simply for him.

"You guys are _crazy_," Alfred hissed, trying to keep himself in control despite of his disbelief. "Say one more thing, and I swear I'll sue you."

"Sue all you want, you pretty boy, but I am telling the truth," Francis turned his back from Alfred and flipped through the TV channels.

Alfred merely shook his head, mumbling to himself.

"Show him what you can do will you, mon cher Arthur?"

"Why should I?" I grumbled indignantly.

"Because it'll be bothersome if he does get out there without believing us. He might avoid you and try to get as far as possible from you, Arthur. Remember that last part about the contract?" Francis said sharply, reminding me of a particularly unpleasant piece of information.

"Okay, I'm done with whatever business you're talking about. If it is money you want from me, well I ain't giving any to you," Alfred hissed and stormed past me toward the front door.

Without thinking, I reached my hand instinctually at him. At the same moment, a small part in my mind reached into a stream of raw power that always ran inside of me. It pulled on the current, and lashed it out of me in the form of invisible hands reaching toward Alfred. The invisible hands held him back so suddenly, nearly pushing him off balance.

"What the hell..?" he mumbled in confusion, struggling to push forward.

"I'll keep holding you if you try to run away," I murmured quietly, keeping the steady stream of power from my mind to hold the boy.

"Wha.." he sent me a disbelieving glare and kept on struggling foolishly against my invisible hold.

"Try as you might, but you'll never get away, mon cher," Francis said to him from the couch. "Not until you stay and listen to what I'm going to say."

Struggling stubbornly for five more minutes, finally the idiotic blond stopped trying to get away and turned to face me instead.

He gazed at me sharply for a few seconds, sending slight shivers down my spine as his ocean-blue eyes pierced through his glasses straight into my emerald green ones.

"Explain, then."

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Alfred began, staring at me and Francis. "You guys are wizards?"

I nodded curtly, while Francis merely smiled away. We were sitting on the dinner table, me and Alfred side by side while Francis was sitting in front of us. I tried to keep myself a good few inches away from the boy; sitting near him made me want to throw things to the wall.

"And by kissing Arthur, I automatically got into some sort of contract with him?"

"I wouldn't call it contract, mon cher. It was more like some kind of bond; a very strong, unbreakable one, that is," Francis interjected seriously, earning a snort from Alfred. "Now, I know all of these sounds like nonsense to you, but you have to believe us. If you don't, I'm afraid the consequences might be severe."

"Yeah, like what?" Alfred smiled mockingly. "People break up all the time, so why can't we just break this one?"

I gritted my teeth in anger and hissed, "Why, if it's that easy, I'd already do it from the moment the contract came to be, you moron. Like I'd like to be bonded with an obnoxious little blond bitch like you… Why, I'd rather be bonded with a mongrel instead!"

Before Alfred could reply, Francis cut through, "Breaking this bond is a very complicated matter, Alfred. It is almost illegal, if I may say so."

Alfred snorted again and said in a mocking tone, "Why, I didn't know that you wizards are so against divorcement too."

"What has been bonded by magic shall only be separated by magic," Francis quoted, smiling a small sardonic smile. "Sounds familiar?"

"Yeah," Alfred said in a mocking tone.

Impatiently, I cut through the boring exchange, "Look, Francis. I came here to ask you about breaking this bond. I recall you saying that there is a way to cut the bond, years ago."

"Ah," Francis said simply. "That."

"What?"

"_That _is a very, very deceitful little thing to do, mon cher," he smiled slightly.

"What? What is it?" Alfred demanded petulantly.

"I'm talking about a potion, mon cher Alfred," Francis said to him. "A potion that can dissolve the contract, in a very tricky way."

"How?" Alfred quirked one eyebrow.

"It dissolves your memories from the moment your contract were made, up until the moment when you drink the potion," Francis explained. "In a way, the memories are the thing that holds the bond in place. If it is removed completely, the contract automatically disappears too."

Smile began to bloom on Alfred's lips," Cool. Then make it right away!"

"It takes nine month to make the potion, idiot," I said quietly, not joining his rejoice. His lips fell open slightly upon hearing the amount of time he had to spend stuck in a contract with me.

"And during those months, you two cannot be separated for more than several kilometres away, mon cher. And not for more a day too," Francis said to him. Alfred's gape grew wider at this. "You go any further than that, and you'll die." Alfred's gape grew wider than ever.

"Wha- What the… No way, I… I…" he stuttered.

"_Now _he get it," I sighed.

* * *

**A/N : At first I really had no intention whatsoever to continue this, since I've had enough work from school. But 19 reviews are just too much for me to ignore, so… This chapter goes to you who reviewed. Thank you very very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I never thought I could hate someone _this _much. I mean, I've disliked quite a few people in my class, namely that bastard Antonio and his buddy Lovino, but I _never _(I repeat, NEVER) disliked them as much as I disliked a boy named Alfred. He who stole my Goddamn first kiss. For God's holy sake, I'd rather cut my lips off than had them slobbered by his disgusting lips. And as if that wasn't enough, after that disastrous evening in my home, Francis had ordered Alfred to move in. To _my _home.

"WHAT?" I yelled as loud as possible at Francis' ridiculous announcement.

"Arthur, mon cher, you know full well that both of you _cannot be separated_, or else you _die_. Die, Arthur. You got that clear?" Francis said nonchalantly, rocking back and forth in his chair.

I slammed my hand on the table and yelled, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he have to _move in _with us, does it?"

"Caution is best in this case, mon cher," he stated blandly, staring at me as if we were talking about something no more important than groceries or laundries.

"Caution my ass! I will _not _tolerate this shit no more, dammit-"

"HEY! Do I not get to say anything about this?" Alfred cut through my sentence, glaring at me and Francis. I glared back at him pointedly with such ferocity that he sunk back to his chair.

"Anything you need to say, boy?" I hissed viciously. I've had enough drama one evening, I just want to be mean and lash out to anyone within yelling distance. Meanwhile, Alfred muttered indistinctly in his chair. Satisfied that the boy had lost his appetite to meddle more with my problem, I turned back to Francis.

"I don't want him to be here, Francis. Is that so hard to understand?" I tried to reason with him this time.

"Meanwhile, I don't want you to be dead because of some stupid contract, Arthur. Which one is easier to understand? You do remember my words that _your _mother ordered me to keep you alive until she comes back?" Francis said calmly, yet his dark blue eyes jabbed into mine. His words reminds me of my mother's only words for me; 'Keep him alive until I come back.' Wonderful words to say to your unwanted son, no?

Finally, I started to calm down a little. I sunk back to my chair and lifted my hands in defeat. "So, what now?" I asked him grouchily.

"I'd say that Alfred _should _move in with us, for his and your own good," Francis said simply, smiling a little at my defeat. Then, he turned his head to Alfred. "I know you don't like this option, but you must remember that this contract is more binding that you believe it is. Meddling with magical rules can be nasty business, mon cher. Consider your choice well."

Alfred said nothing, but he seemed to be thinking about it for a while. I doubted that he'll want to move in with us. With _me_. After all, I was probably just one of many idiots he managed to fool. He must've thought that I was just another person for him to play with for awhile; not someone to be bonded with for quite some time.

"Fine, if you think I should move in, then I will," Alfred said, grudgingly. My jaw dropped for a mile. _What the hell..?_

"Then you should brought your things in tomorrow, mon cher. Where do you live now?"

"In an apartment on the other side of town. My manager wouldn't like it if I move out without telling her where, but I guess she'd rather not have me dead," Alfred rose up from his chair, his expression turned unreadable. "So, can I like, leave now?"

"Sure, sure, mon cher. Arthur, take him to the door, will you?" Francis waved his hand at me, as if I were some kind of assistant.

"Why me?" I grumbled, yet I stood up. "Come on, you blond jerk. You need to get out of this house for tonight."

Alfred followed me to the door without resistance, complete with his backpack slung over his left arm. As I unlocked the front door, we stood in uncomfortable silence. Somehow, Ifelt so uncomfortable standing next to him. I felt like my privacy was being violated by his mere presence. "_Son of a bitch…_" I thought harshly, trying to wipe the irritating feeling off my mind.

Finally, the front door creaked open to the warm seaside air outside. I gestured Alfred to leave through the open door. He stepped a few meters until he was standing in front of the open door, next to me. Then, as sudden as a breeze, he turned to face me.

His light blue eyes was staring at me with such intensity, I couldn't help but blush severely; those eyes reminded me so much of the sky and the sea, two of my favorite things in the world. A few seconds felt like years, when suddenly a sly smile cracked on his face. He grinned slyly down at me – he was a couple of centimeters taller than me, to my distaste – and said, in an unexpectedly playful tone,

"You're so cute blushing like that, _mon cher _Artie."

My blush got so severe I was pretty sure that my head must be boiling inside. Before I could yell a thing at him, however, he dipped and kissed me.

* * *

That night was hell, literally. After that stupid blond left cheerfully, waving and yelling '_I'll see ya tomorrow Artie!'_ on the top of his lungs, I stood by the door for about thirty minutes. I was stunned beyond measure, frozen to the ground. I couldn't believe that the idiot still had the guts to kiss me again, even after all that happened. If Francis hadn't called me from the living room, I would've stayed frozen there by the door.

"Arthur! What took you so long, mon cher?" Francis called curiously.

"Nothing," I choked. Then I walked back to the living room, where Francis was still sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You want anything for dinner, Arthur?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass," I gulped, still feeling blood rushing like stormy river within my veins. "I don't think I still have the appetite to eat anything at all."

Before he could say anything more, I stormed away to my bedroom to get some good night sleep to calm my queasy head.

The following morning, I went to school with one mess of a mind. I didn't quite know how to act if I meet that bastard again, after what he did last night. Curse Heracles for placing his seat right next to mine… Damn, where should I put my face in class? As soon as I saw him, I'd bet on everything that my face would began to blush severely like last night. Just _perfect_.

That morning, I tried to continue my usual routine. Right after I left my bag on my seat in the empty classroom, I stormed off into the library. I was thankful for getting early to school; therefore I would not see that bastard before the lesson began. Less stress for me, thank you very much.

In the library, I quickly grabbed my favorite novel and sat on my favorite sofa by the window. Reading always calms my nerves; shortly after I began reading, my heartbeat became steadier. I became calmer, and my tense body relaxed as I sank into the soft cushion. Unfortunately, as I relaxed, sleepiness started to rule over my mind. I hardly got any sleep the past night; what with the amount of stress I had in mind. Steadily, I began to fall into sleep, relishing the softness of the sofa combined by the soft summer breeze blowing into the quiet library.

Which, unfortunately, lasted for about five seconds.

"ARTIE!" an exuberant voice boomed right next to my right ear. I thought I must've gone deaf for a few second. My eyelids flew open, and the book that I had been reading fell from my slack hands and thumped onto the carpeted floor. I sat there dazed, while a very energetic, very loud, and very _annoying_ person was jabbering away from the cushion next to mine. Needless to say, it was Alfred.

Upon seeing me dazed, he grinned and kissed my cheek. As if his lips were flaming cigarette, I flinched and growled angrily. _What the hell?_

"Aww, I'm sorry Art. Did I wake you up," he smiled as if he just succeeded catching me in an embarrassing state. Which, unfortunately, he did.

"Why did you kiss my cheek, you arse?" I glared daggers at him; yet, he seemed oblivious of my obvious anger. What's more intriguing, his presence had triggered my pulse to go into frenzy again. Give it a minute or two, and I'd bet that my face would've turned as red as crabsticks again.

"Oh, come on! We're like, bonded now, aren't we? Didn't that mean I get the privilege of being able to kiss you whenever I want?" his grin grew impossibly wide; I had a hard time thinking how his face could possibly not split in half. Moreover, I couldn't believe he got over the stupid bond so easily. It didn't fit his image as a stupid, shallow blond playboy. Wasn't he supposed to like, weep in the loss of his single status? Shouldn't he be like, super ashamed of having to be bonded with another _man_? Geez, this idiot is waaay more unpredictable than I thought he was… Not that it was a good thing.

"No, you dumbass, that does _not _mean that you can kiss me whenever you want to. Lest you want me to smack that perfect rows of teeth out of your damn mouth."

"You think I have perfect teeth?"

"That's something just beside the point, dammit! I will not let you molest me whenever and wherever-"

"Uhm," another voice interrupted my words. I turned my face from the grinning blond idiot and saw, to my horror, Kiku.

"Err… Hi, Kiku," I muttered in a small voice.

"Well, while I am glad that you two have _bonded _so close," Kiku seemed to struggle not to smile, although I couldn't quite figure out why. His fingers started to twitch strangely too, to my curiosity. "Alfred, Heracles-senpai was looking for you. You should go meet him in the teachers' office," he continued, still fighting of a smile from his face.

"Ah, thanks, Honda! I should be off now…" the blond thanked Kiku and stood up quickly. Then, without taking a single look back (to my absolute delight), he stormed off from the library. Meanwhile, Kiku started eyeing me with a very strange, seriously creepy look in his eyes. His lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Wha- what's wrong, Kiku?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry, it seems that something had taken hold of my mind for a second," he chuckled gently, his smile softening into something that looked less crazy, more like his normal self. "Should we go back to class, now? The class should began any minute, I think"

"Yeah, sure, Kiku," I tried to smile, but failed. Reluctantly, I stood up from the sofa and returned the unread book to its shelf. Then, I left the library with Kiku.

* * *

You wouldn't believe how popular the bastard is in our class. _Everybody _was fawning on him. The girls adored his looks, while the guys liked his sense of humor and his supple personality. While almost everybody in class was crowding around the bastard, laughing and talking like clueless idiots, me and Kiku was chatting away in our desks about several interesting books I was planning to buy.

Kiku and I had been best friends for as long as I remembered; we went into the same kindergarten, primary school, and junior high school. We could talk about anything. Almost. I could never tell him about all those wizard garbage; I was afraid he would leave me, thinking I was a crazy idiot. I wished I could tell him about that disaster occurring the day before, but that was impossible. However, Kiku seemed to have noticed my utter lack of spirit that day.

"Arthur-san, did you have any problem?" he asked with concern, watching me intently with his deep brown eyes.

"Nah, Kiku. I was just…" I stopped before I finished my sentence. I was afraid I would babble everything to him. About the contract. About the fact that I was a wizard. About that cursed bastard.

"I just had a lot of thing in my mind, that's all," I lied. I didn't want anyone else getting involved in my troubles. Not Kiku.

"Well, just remember that anytime you need to talk, I'll be ready to listen," he smiled.

I was about to reply when suddenly Heracles-sensei came into the class. Immediately, all kids returned to their seats, including Alfred. Oh, I mean the faggot molester. I'd rather not call him by name, thank you.

"Good morning kids… Today we're going to…"

Slowly the morning began. I felt tired already.

* * *

"Can I have lunch with you, Artie?"

"No. I'm having lunch with Kiku."

"Actually, Arthur-kun, I have a rather important assignment to do right now. Would you mind having lunch without me?"

I turned my head back to Kiku's desk curiously. "What is it, Kiku?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," he smiled serenely, yet his eyes seemed to gleam in a weird way. "You should go and have lunch with Alfred, Arthur-kun."

"No way Kiku, I think I'd rather have lunch alone," I rejected and grabbed my packed lunch from my bag. Beside me, the molester was beginning to protest at me.

"Oh, but you should, Arthur-kun," Kiku's smile morphed into a smirk, and his eyes grew really, really creepy. For a second, he looked positively manic that I flinched. I've never saw him so insane before. I guess it was better to not reject him anymore.

"Come on, idiot. You're having lunch with me outside," I stood up and grumbled at Alfred. His scowl immediately turned into a sunny smile. He rose up from his chair and slung his arms around my shoulder. Irritably, I tried to shrug him off, but he was much too persistent. Finally, I sighed and let him do whatever shit he wanted to do, and we walked together outside.

Kiku was still smiling to himself as he watched us leave.

* * *

"Arthur… Why are you eating coal?"

"Shut up, dumbass! This is _not _coal!" I blushed hard as I bite into my slightly burned scone.

"..Please don't tell me that you cooked them yourself?"

I blushed even harder. "That's none of your business, dammit! Just fuck off and eat your lunch!" I snapped as I shoved the last bits of scone into my mouth.

"If you didn't notice, I didn't eat any lunch, Artie," he grinned at me. I looked at him. True, he didn't have anything on his lap. Not a box of lunch, not a piece of bread or sandwich, not even a carton of milk. And now that I thought about it, while we were sitting here somewhere in the school yard underneath a huge tree, he did nothing but watch me eat while he babbled occasionally.

"Why?" I questioned him, sipping tea from my thermos.

"Well, being a famous singer means I have to take care of my appearance, no?" he grinned his usual sunny grin and winked at me. "I'm just doing my job at pleasing anyone with my awesome killer looks!"

"Rubbish," I scoffed, but in my mind I was quite impressed. I didn't thought he'd be dedicated on his works.

"Although," he continued. "I do enjoy having hamburgers for dinner."

That itsy-bitsy little bit of respect I had for him crashed immediately.

* * *

That evening, Alfred came into my home, bringing heavy bags and a big suitcase. He dropped it all in the living room and took the liberty to lounge on the couch while waiting for me and Francis to take care of his things. Which, of course, we didn't.

"Mon cher Alfred, I said you can move in here. That doesn't mean you can stay here while we act as your servant," Francis sighed as he talked to Alfred.

"Well, I would've dropped them in the right place if you just tell me where I am staying," he said cheerfully, still lounging nonchalantly on the couch.

"You're staying in Arthur's room for now, Alfred. Now, please remove your belonging," Francis sighed once more, while I was grumbling in the corner. I still couldn't accept the fact that the playboy had to stay in my room for awhile. I mean, what if he molests me while I sleep? That certainly was not a nice thing to think of.

Meanwhile, Alfred was already up and standing right beside me out of nowhere. All his bags were slung over his body, and he was dragging his suitcase with ease behind him. Although I'd rather eat dirt than admit it to him, I sort of envied his strength. He was nowhere as wimpy as I thought he must be. He might be a little bit lanky, but now that I look rather closely his muscles were quite developed. At least, he was way more toned than me.

His voice broke through my mind, "So, Artie. Where's _our _room?"

I smacked his face as hard as I could, nearly sending him tumbling down with all his things. "_My _room, you arse," I growled angrily, trying to suppress furious blush from appearing on my face.

Gosh. This just keeps on getting better _and _better.

* * *

"Artie, do you have hamburgers in your fridge?" Alfred's voice woke me up. I was half sleeping in my bed when he spoke from the sleeping bag he was sleeping in. He wasn't happy with the minimal accommodation, but he didn't protest, much to my relief.

"No, we don't. Now go back to sleep," I grumbled as I turned my back to him.

"Arthur…"

"Mmm..?" sleepiness began to take over my head, blurring my mind away.

"Why won't you call me by my name?" he asked, in a serious tone. Usually, I would've snapped at him and told him to shut up, but my sleepiness made me slightly less cautious than usual. I turned to him slowly in my sleepy state. Deciding stupidly that it wouldn't hurt to reveal the truth to him, I said in a sleepy tone,

"Isn't it obvious? You're not worth my time. You won't take anything seriously. You joke and play around all the time. You're a stupid playboy who took my precious freedom. You're not even worth the time it took me to say your name correctly."

I even laughed softly a little. I didn't notice that he went silent. The dark room was silent, for a few seconds. I didn't even notice that he was standing next to my bed already. Silently, he crouched and faced me in the darkness. Then, he softly took my face in his calloused hands.

"Wha-?" I murmured silently, getting up slightly to find out what he was up to.

Just as I straightened up, he leaned forward slowly, his face closing in front of mine. My mind went fully awake as I felt his eyes a few centimeters in front of mine. It was colored dark blue in the darkness, and it was staring at me with shy awkwardness and uncertainty. Then, he kissed me softly, tenderly. His lips brushed over mine, like soft petals. It felt sweet and almost… innocent. It felt like what a first kiss should be like.

"Does this prove you that I _can _be serious? That I _am _serious this time?" he questioned as he pulled away.

"Yeah, I think..?" I said, slightly dazed.

"Then call me by my name," he pleaded softly.

"Umm… Sure, Alfred..?" I nodded queasily.

I could see him smile in the darkness. For that small moment, I believed that he was serious about me. That he doesn't always play around in his life. Naturally, the next morning that feeling had erased itself completely from my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, sorry that it took me so long to update this… I was super busy with school, bad reports, and stuff… I'm truly sorry if the grammar is messy and it seemed like I was rambling… I hope you'll enjoy this thing (hoping is still alright, no? XD)**


End file.
